User blog:John Pan/ZC-4
ZC-4 The idea of giving a wheeled armored car an anti-tank gun is not new. The Germans built a vehicle, the eight-wheeled Sdkfz. 234 Puma back in the 1940s, giving what would have been a infantry mutilation vehicle a 5cm Pak 38, allowing it to harass tanks. In the early 21st century came the short-lived M1128 Stryker MGS, serving well in American operations in Afghanistan and Iraq. The vehicle's high firepower-to-weight ratio made it excellent in urban environments. With just about the highest urban concentration in the world, the IPC didn't hesitate to procure a modern 21st-century version of the original concept. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander Sensory Eyes and ears behind bulletproof glass. The main gun gets a proper day/night optical targeting telescope, a radar rangefinder, and the commander gets a 360-degree panorama sight. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Improved Computerized Targeting Suite To improve the ZC-4's ability to find and engage enemy targets, the vehicle's main gun can receive a computer-assisted binocular day/night optical targeting system (able to directly function as an optical coincidence rangefinder), and a thermal sight. Improves detection and engagement of enemy targets, even in jammer-filled environments. Armament Type 1007 76mm Autocannon(1) Normally mounted on naval vessels, the Type 1007 is a fully-automatic six-shooter that fires 76mm shells. This gives the cannon incredible RoF, but it's only limited to six rounds, which it can unleash in 1.5 seconds. A hydraulic autoloader reloads six shells at a time in just 4 seconds. The cannon fires Hardened Ballistic-Cap Programmable High Explosive Incendiary (HBC-PHE) ammunition, a combined-effects munition. The shell can punch through 260mm of RHA, then deliver a 2kg HE-zirconium warhead to a target two kilometers away. The ZC-4 carries 60 shells. Upgrades 76mm HEAT To counter tanks with more effectiveness, the Type 1007 can be loaded with 76mm tandem-HEAT shells. While one round is rather mundane, a six-shell barrage can be extremely damaging to the target vehicle. Iron Guard (1) The choice medium (general-purpose) machine gun in the IPC's arsenal (the Type 501), fitted into an Iron Guard sentry system. Allows for completely automatic anti-infantry capability, and it already has the Opteron chips to make sure that no civilians are harmed. Type 502 HMG (1) The Type 502 is the most powerful machine gun fielded by the Superpowers. Firing high-powered 14.5mm x 114mm bullets, the weapon is a supersized CIS 50MG, a gas-operated, air-cooled, belt-fed heavy machine gun, which does include the CIS 50MG's dual feed system. This allows it to switch from one type of ammunition to the other with a flick of the switch. Replaces the Type 501, and reduces ammunition capacity by half. Protection The ZC-4 gets hardened steel armor plating that allows small arms fire to bounce off. Anti-material rounds are another story. Upgrades Applique Armor Bolts on sheets of RHA, enhancing armor protection to 14.5mm AP-grade. Each bolt has its corresponding nut, which is sandwiched between the vehicle's armor and the 10mm RHA plate, forming spaced armor. ERA As a counter against shape-charge munitions, the ZC-4 can obtain Explosive Reactive Armor, effective against garden-variety RPGs. Tandem warheads don't even notice the difference. Steel Palm “鐵掌” ECM Steel Palm is the first completely Asian-developed hardkill ECM system. Steel Palm packs a fire control radar, IR and laser dazzlers, and six 40mm tubes. The weapon system can intelligently detect, track, determine whether or not the projectile is a threat, and if so, blows it out of the sky with a 40mm AHEAD shell. It is equipped with a siren to warn nearby friendlies to take cover, as the 304 balls of tungsten that it unleashes each time it fires can cause significant collateral damage. Mobility The ZC-4 runs on a Mitsubishi 6D24-T2 12-liter V6 direct-injection turbodiesel, and able to push out a maximum of 470 horsepower and 1,500 kg/m of torque. The engine powers all eight wheels via a CVT transmission, giving the tank destroyer decent off-road mobility and a road topspeed of 80kmph. It can achieve such speeds driving backwards as well. The vehicle is also equipped with two propellers, making it quick even when floating. Upgrades Adjustable Turbocharger To give the ZC-4 even more power, it can be equipped with a variable compressor blade-angle turbocharger. Fitted with a simple computer to keep track of the vehicle's speed, the turbocharger can be adjusted on-the-go to provide extra ultra-low RPM torque or to supply maximum torque at high RPM. Improves acceleration and agility. Category:Blog posts